1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having a fastening device for fastening the electronic package on the insulative.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors are widely used in electrically connecting electronic packages, such as Land Grid Array (LGA) Central Processing Units (CPU), with circuit substrate, such as printed circuit boards (PCB).
Referring to FIG. 4, a conventional LGA type electrical connector (not labeled) is used for electrically connecting a CPU 20 with a PCB 40. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing 10 with a plurality of contacts (not shown). The insulative housing 10 defines a receiving space (not shown) for receiving the CPU 20. When the CPU 20 is in the work station, it will produce quality of heat. So we usually assemble a radiator 30 on the CPU 20 to emit the heat generated by the CPU 20.
The CPU 20 located on the insulative housing 10 only depend by the force exerted by the insulative housing 10. So, when disassembled the radiator 30, the CPU 20 always be taken out by the radiator 30, thus always destroyed the CPU 20.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.